Un Angel
by Jsikiitha-Uchiiha-Aliivaren
Summary: Sakura no puede ver ni en pintura a Sasuke y una mision le dara a entender que no pueden estar los dos en la misma aldea asi que se va, todos la toman como traidora, conociendo mejor a Itachi uchiha. Es mi priemra Historia! no sean malos, entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. Sasuke...**

Una mañana calida en Konoha, siento como si la briza de las mañanas acariciara mi todo mi ser…que felicidad; es la primera mañana de la primavera, aunque hace un poco más de calor que antes, no importa porque es muy reconfortante; la mañana es muy hermosa, desde el valcon de mi casa, Konoha se ve hermosa sin contar muy pacifica.

-¡Sakura-chan!-esucho a naruto desde abajo, me acerco un poco más al valcon para verlo-¡Tsunade-oba-Chan quiere vernos!-grita naruto con una sonrisa...ojala nunca cambies...

-bajo en un minuto-le digo lo suficientemente alto para que me escuche, me apresuro, talvez tengamos mision, luego de el minuto bajo-ya, vamonos-le digo mientras comenzamos a caminar, más bien correr hacia la torre de Tsunade-sama.

Al llegar nos encontramos que hay alguien sentado en la silla isquierda del despacho, al parecer estaban hablando de algo, hasta que nosotros llegamos, los miro por un largo rato, hasta que nos volvio a ver, la cara no se le nota...hastaq ues e quita la capucha...Sasuke, mi corazón late a mil, no espere verlo...nunca, desde que nos intento matar en la guarida de orochimaru, pense que la proxima vez que lo veriamos seria en algun combate a muerte, pero veo que me equivoque...

-¡¿nadie les enseño a tocar antes de entrar?-nos regaña Tsunade-sama.

-jeje-rie nerviosamente naruto mientras se rasca la nuca-no...no se enoje Tsunade-Oba-Chan, se nos olvido-le intentaba tranquilizar, auqnue diciendole asi, no lo conseguira.

-¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas asi?-le pregunta a punto de romper su escritorio.

-emm...ya perdi la cuenta jeje-le dice aun con algo de nervios, no tiene remedio, vuelvo a ver a Sasuke, el ya ni nos observa, esta más ocupado viendo por la ventana.

Miro la cara que tiene tsunade-sama, se nota que quiere matar o al menos golpear a natuto, je...tan lindo era el día y ya se arruino, Sasuke aqui no trae algo bueno, talvez venga a pedirle algo a Tsunade-sama o algo asi...

-Sakura, Naruto...ash se me olvida no ha venido Kakashi-dice algo fastidiada mientras se sienta en su silla para esperar con algo de compostura a Kakashi-sensei.

-llegue-dice apareciendo por la ventana, Naruto tenia el ceño fruncido, llevabamos casi una hora esperandolo y el llega asi de tranquilo, espero que Tsunade-sama lo regañe, tal vez se le quite esa mala mala, aunque lo dudo mucho, no hay quien se la quite.

-¡Kakashi llegas tarde!-le regaña muy enojada.

-perdon..pero me cruze con un...-es interrumpido por tsunade-sama.

-inventante una escusa mucho mejor...bien ahora les voy a decir...-ya no termino porque naruto la interumpe.

-¡¿Que hace el teme aqui?-pregunta naruto con el ceño fruncido, tan bien que estabamos sin el ¿acaso le gusta jodernos la vida?

-¿no te agrada verme?-le pregunta Sasuke con algo de indignacion en la voz, aunque yo se que por dentro se estaba burlando.

-¡No!-le grita con un muy notable fastidio-¡Nadie esta feliz de verte!-le dice aun con la voz en alto y diciendo cada palabra como si se las escupiera en la cara, ja! se lo merece.

Pasamos una hora en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, ella nos explicaba una mision en la consistia recuperar unos pergaminos de la aldea de la Roca, esos pergaminos eran muy importantes, tenian las tecnicas más peligrosas de dicha aldea, Mision rango B, pero al ser muy cotizados, más ahora que no estaban protegidos se podia convertir en rango S, supuestamente Akatsuki tambien iba tras esos pergaminos, al esccuhar eso Sasuke acepto rapidamente al saber eso; Tsunade-sama, nos mando a prepararnos, teniamos que estar listos a las 11:00 am en las puertas y son las 9:40 am, asi que todavia tengo tiempo pero conociendo a kakashi-sensei llegara tarde, aunque no por eso yo lo hare.

Empiezo a alistar todo lo necesario para la mision: hiervas medicinales, medicinas, kunai´s, shurike´s, pildoras de alimento, vendas, alcohol, etc...tambien empeaco una muda de ropa por si acaso, tambien botellas de agua y mi almuerzo.

Luego busco entre toda la ropa, las botas, de no usarlas mucho hasta se me han perdido. Luego de un rato las encuentro y entonces me empiezo a cambiar, primero me pongo un short pequeño como 5 centimetros arriba de la rodilla negro, me coloco el porta Kunai´s, luego me pongo una camisa rojo carmesi manga larga, arriba de esta otra en color negro pero sin mangas, atras lleva el signo de mi clan...por ultimo me pongo las botas...guardo mis guantes y salgo de mi casa encaminandome hacia las puertas de Konoha.

Ya en las puertas de Konoha me encuentro a Naruto, siempre vestido igual...solo que esta vez se puso la otra bandana, la de color negro...me acerc y el me sonrie.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!.-me saluda con su sonrisa de siempre y yo le respondo la sonrisa.

-hola-le saludo aun sonriendole dulcemente.

-¡wow!¡lindo traje!-me dice aun sonriendo.

-gracias-le respondo, en eso llega...hmmm...Sasuke.

Ninguno le hizo caso hasta que llego Kakashi-sensei con una excusa de la razon por la que se tarda, es solo rie algo avergonzado cada vez que le pillamos; luego nos vamos en camino a la aldea de la neblina donde supuestamente esta el pergamino robado...

Nos toco duro recuperarlos pergaminos, pero lo que no nos esprabamos era encontrarnos con Akatsuki de regreso a Konoha, aqun nos faltaba mucho y ellos se nos atraviesan...solo se reconocer a dos, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki...aunque no se quienes son esos otros dos.

-Demnos los pergaminos y les perdonare la vida-dijo con superioridad ¡¿que se cree?

-¡Nunca!-grita Naruto muy eficivamente, mientras los apunta con el dedo.

Cuando volvi a ver a Sasuke temblada de furia...

* * *

**He aqui el primer capitulo de mi primera historia! XD**

**si no les gusta no me maten ¡porfa!**

**Inner: dramatica ¬¬**

**yop: calla, perdon...es muy mala, espero les guste y gracias por leer...**

**dejen reviews, quiero saber que piensan!**

**bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2. Akatsuki.**

-¡Itachi hoy morirás!-al decir esto salió corriendo tras Itachi, esto solo lo detuvo y lo mando contra un árbol, luego me volvió a ver ¿sabrá que yo tengo los pergaminos? Espero que no porque si no vendran todos por mi...hay no mejor ¡ya se!

En el momento en que Naruto y kakashi empezaron su ataque yo me escabulli y pude invocar a Katsuyu para que llevara los pergaminos a Konoha...desde aqui puedo escuchar la pelea con los Akatsuki, no puedo hacer nada, aunque ayudar no haria mal, me dirijo otra vez al campo de batalla pero Itachi se me poza frente a mi destino.

-dame los pergaminos-me dice con un tono frio parecido al de Sasuke.

-no los tengo-le digo, bueno es verdad no los tengo y si los tuviera no se los daria por nada que me pudiera ofrecer el o cualquiera.

-mira niñita...no oses retarme, dame los pergaminos-me dice intentando intimidarme, cosa que ha logrado.

-¡no los tengo!-le grito, estoy harta de que me este exigiendo algo que no tengo ¿Quien se cree ese?

-mira a mi no me trates asi que no sabes con quien te metes-me dice, más bienme regaña, ¡ni que fuera mi padre o algun pariente!¡que balla a joder a su hermano!

-se perfectamente con quien me meto-hago una pausa-¡el gran Itachi Uchiha!-lo digo con tono de burla, ya nada importa, además no entiendo porque cree que le deberia de tener miedo, solo es una persona, el hecho de que sea criminal no lo hace diferente a cualquiera, es de carne y hueso y si muero, eso significa que mi tiempo llego.

-niña impertinente-dice otra voz atras del uchiha mayor, exlente el atún andante se unio a "la amistosa platica".

-¡callate Atún anante!¡Que nadie te ha llamado!-le grito enojada, se atrevieron a lastimar a mis amigos, claro me refiero a Naruto y Kakashi,; porque si lastiman a Sasuke le estarian haciendo un favor al mundo.

-jajajajajaja-se reia alguien detras de los arbustos-At...jaja...Atun andande...ajaja exelente mocosa..¡le queda perfecto!-decia entre risas el rubio, dicho rubio resivio un gran golpe en el estomago-¡hey!-le grita ya más serio y enojado.

-¡te lo mereces!-le dice casi sacando humo por los oidos.

-¡callense!-les exigio el Uchiha engreido, orgulloso, egolatra y cruel, claro no más que sasuke porque en eso no hay quien le supere.

-¡Alejense de Sakura!-llega gritando Naruto entre rastras, aun tiene fuerzas para pegar tremendos gritos-¡me escucharon!-les grita, ¿no encerio como puede gritar todavia? creo que nunca lo sabre.

-Niño Kyubi ¿que te parece si se lo llevamos ya a Pain?-le dice el rubio, menudo imbecil.

-¡no se lo llevaran!-grito al ver que se acercan a naruto, primero golpeo al rubio mandandolo contra un arbol, luego aber quebrado 10 y luego al atun y solo me quedaba el Uchiha, pero este no es igual de estupido como sus dos compañeros, que practicamente deben estar inconsientes por haber volado muy lejos y golpearse la cabeza con ramas y una que otra roca-te lo advierto uchiha-le digo acercandome.

-¿creesd que puedes ganarme?-me pregunta ironicamente-si tus estupios amigos no pudieron-me dice burlonamente.

-¡no insultes a naruto y kakashi-sensei!-le grito enojada, el me mira con una expresion algo sorprendido, auqnue casi ni se le nota.

-¿MI estipudo hermanito no es tu amigo?-me pregunta, hmmm...ja! con gusto le dare una respuesta.

-no, es un insignificante insecto, te sujiero que lo mates, tendras un estorbo menos en tus planes-le digo seriamente y escupiendo cada palabra, el simple hecho de hablar de el sea para bien o para mal, me causa un fuerte dolor de estomago y siento que quiero vomintar.

-ahora largate uchiha-le digo.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-me pregunta.

-no lo estas haciendo ya-le digo ironicamente.

-hmp-se limita a responder ¿Qué les pasa a los Uchihas con ese "Hmp"? no entiendo ¿acaso no conocen otra?-¿te gustaia ayudarme?-me pregunta.

-¿te golpeaste o algo?¿Por que quieres que te ayude?-le digo, eso no es normal-no ves que yo solo te estorbaria-le digo, sera mejor que me haga caso, además es verdad.

-no, no me golpee; quiero que me ayudes con mis ojos-me dice amablemente, yo abro los ojos desmeduradamente, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa-y no, no creo que estorbes-me dice con una sonrisa, vuelvo a ver a Naruto y este estaba incosiente.

-ah! no...no se que decir-le digo mientras me acerco a naruto y lo empiezo a curar-es que me trataran como traidora y ¿Que me haras cuando ya no sea util?¿Que me darias a cambio?-le pregunto retadoramente.

-te puedo entrenar-me dice, es una oferta muy tentandora-y si te preocupa el hecho de que te mate, no lo hare-me dice con una sonrisa, se ve muy tierno cuando sonrie.

-dejame pensarlo-le digo, mientras me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra kakashi-¿que te parece, mañana a las 5:00 pm en el bosque de Konoha?-le pregunto mientras lo curo tambien, luego vuelvo a ver a Sasuke, auqnue no quiera curarlo, debo hacerlo como medico que soy; asiq ue me dirijo hacia donde el.

-¿no que querias que muriera? y por cierto me parece bien-me dice, bueno un problema solucionado.

-no lo hago porque quiera, si no porque soy medico y como medico debo ser indiferente ante la persona que sea-le digo seria mientras le curo las pocas heridas, seguro fue el golpe en la cabeza lo que causo el desmayo-¿donde estan los dos locos?-le pregunto captando su atencion.

-deben estar por ahi-me dice como, noto por su tono de voz que no le importa mucho lo que les pase.

* * *

**BUENO AQUI EL CAPITULO 2, SPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**¿MERECE ALGUN REVIEW?**

**ACEPTO CIRTICAS, ALAGOS Y CUALQUIER COSA QUE ME QUIERAN DECIR! XD**

**BUENO ME DESPIDO!**

**SAYO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3. Una decisión**

Nos habíamos quedado callados, yo seguía viendo a Sasuke ya que lo había curado, el cambio mucho, ahora su semblante es más serio aun cuando duerme, siempre tiene el seño fruncido, ni cuando duerme lo suaviza; la ultima herida esta en el brazos, esta es un poco más profunda que las demás.

-Sakura-me dice una voz a mis espaldas, se que no es Itachi ya que esta a un lado mío, cuando vuelvo a ver es naruto que me mira y luego vuelve a ver a Itachi y otra vez a mi, hay no, Naruto no puede saber nada, yo quiero tomar por mi propia cuenta la decisión de irme o no, y no quiero que naruto resulte herido de gravedad, a si que será mejor que Itachi se valla para hecer creer a Naruto que todo fue una ilusión.

- Itachi vete-le digo y el me vuelve a ver-no quiero que nadie sepa nada hasta haber decidido-le digo y el asiente para luego desaparecer en un puf.

-¿Eh?-pregunta confundido y yo corro hacia él, el me mira confundido, más de lo que ya estaba cuando vio a Itachi parado a un lado mío y sin tocarme ni hacer ademán de lastimarme.

-Sakura ¿estas bien?-me pregunta kakashi-sensei mientras se levanta-¿y los pergaminos?-me vuelve a preguntar.

-Tsunade los tiene que recibir, mande a katsuyu hace como 2 horas, debe estar a mitad del camino-les digo a mi sensei y a naruto con una sonrisa, ellos asiente, a los pocos minutos, kakashi-sensei toma a sasuke en brazos y nos vamos a Konoha.

En el camino todos íbamos muy animados por haber completado la misión sin percances, ya que los Akatsuki ´s no nos robaron los pergaminos, naruto iba hablando muchas incoherencias, kakashi-sensei solo le escuchaba mientras sonreía por debajo de la mascara, claro que no todo iba a ir tan rápido, Naruto se detuvo en seco como a 3 horas de llegar a la aldea, pero dijo que en cerio necesitaban detenerse y así lo hicimos, nos detuvimos, aunque claro Naruto tarto tanto en lo que hacia, que bueno llego la hora de almorzar y después ijo que almorzaramos ahi, claro que no, dijo kakashi-sensei, que solo faltaban tres horas para llegar y no se detendrian para nada, ni auqnue nos tocara atravesar un desierto, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya, en ese momento sasuke abrio los ojos y vio donde estabamos.

-¡¿Donde esta Itachi?-pregunta entre un grito, se nota que esta enojado; lo miro con la mirada más fría que pude poner y empeze a saltar entre los arboles, a los segundos los tres ninjas me alcanzaron.

-Sakura-chan ¿Que te pasa?-me pregunta naruto, lo vuelvo a ver y suaviso mi mirada con él, solo con el y Kakashi-sensei, bastardo que tenemos de sobra no se merece ni que le de la hora, ¿Como se atreve a preguntar justamente por Itachi? el no conoce el significado de equipo, solo le importa su estupida y patetica venganza, como si asi arreglara todo.

-no me pasa nada-le digo intentando sonarnormal, pero es imposible, debi dejar a Sasuke sangrando a su suerte, talvez se lo comia algun animal.

-bueno-me dice, se que no me cree-cuando lleguemos ¿no te gustaria ir a comer al ichiraku?-me pregunta, cambiando esa cara triste por una inmensa sonrisa.

-claro-le respondo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Naruto y yo aceleramos el paso dejando atras a Kakshi-sensei y al otro que nos acompaña; ibamos a llegar primero, pero Sasuke se nos adelanto como diciendo que es más rapido que nosotros, nosotros dos nos miramos y luego nos fuimos directo a Ichiraku; ahi naruto empezo a comer como loco, plato tras plato tras plato, parecia no tener fin, más arde luego de ir a dejar lo pergaminos y el reporte, claro que katsuyu nunca iba a llegar y nos la encontramos en el camino, ahi le pedimos los pergaminos y luego nos fuimos; Naruto un seguia tragando, mientras yo apenas llebaba la mitad de uno; Kakashi-sensei pidio uno y los tres empezamos a comer, esto se nos habia hecho costumbre, luego de una mision A o B nos veniamos a comer al Ichiraku, habian veces que hasta sai venia aunque seguia diciendo que era algo Cursi, tener una tradicion de equipo.

Pasamos casi toda la noche en el ichiraku, hasta qe cerraron, Naruto se habia comido 18 platos, batio su record de la vez paada que fueron 14 platos, je a Kakshi-sensei le tocaba esta vez, ya que Sai seguia de mision, asi que le salio bastante caro, yo tambien bati record, 3 platos, y kakashi 4, aunque nadie come más Ramen que Naruto. Luego de eso los tres nos fuimos a c nuestras casas, ya eran las 10:00 pm, demasiado tarde si nosotros llegamos al Ichiraku a las 5: 59 pm, ahi pasamos todo ese tiempo platicando y naruto comiendo y tomando bebidads de todos los sabores hasta que Kakashi-sensei le dio una alcoholica y naruto aturro la cara mientras hacia muecas raras y divertidas.

Me diriji a mi casa, estaba en oscuras, eso ya se me hizo normal, desde que mis padres murieron en una mision rango A, por culpa de un codisioso, pero ya me acostumbre al vacio de mi casa, entre como sempre, encendi las luces de la sala y me recoste en el sofá más cercano, estuve viendo el techo hasta quedarme dormida.

pip pip

ese molesto sonido.

pip pip

que alguien lo apgue, abro los ojos lentamente y me veo en mi habitacion, ¿pero como? si yo me dormi en la sala, hay no sigue sonando ese molesto pitido, al ver el reloj, noto que es muy tarde para ir al hospital, tambien para pedir un campo de entrenamiento y pero no es tan tarde para resivir un regaño por no haber ido al hospital ¡eran las 10:30 am! no hoy no es mi día, ¿Que horas son estas para levantarme? yo no soy asi, seguro kakashi-sensei ya debe estar con Naruto y sasuke entrenando, mejor me levanto.

mejor me visto con una ropa adecuada, hoy hablare con Itachi, y ya tome mi decision, lo ayudare...y nada me hara cambiar de opinion, ni Naruto lo lograra, busco una camisa morada de manga larga, aunque la manga izquierda más corta que la derecha, no llega ni al codo, me la pongo, es más larga que la roja que me puse para la mision anterior, para mis amigos sera raro verme con esta camisa otra vez, ya que solo la use una vez, pero ahora la vuelvo a usar, luego me pongo un short negro, me amarro una sinta morada en la cadera, luego me pongo las botas y un top sin tirantes de color negro, luego tomo la bandana y me la pongo, ahora no la usare de color rojo si no de negro, y ya no la cambiare.

Luego bajo y me dirijo a mi mini-biblioteca, empiezo a buscar varios libros, tomo todos los que tienen que ver enfermedades de la vista, heridas graves y otros que es posible que necesite, nunca se sabe que se necesite, luego empiezo a buscar, un cuaderno, ahi engo todo lo que he descubierto, desde plantas que pueden hacer venenos mortales con sus antidotos hasta curas de enfermedades que era incurables, no por nada soy la alumna de Tsunade-sama una de los tres sanin de Konoha.

Salgo de mi casa con la pequeña maleta, solo lobros, hiervas y armas; no necesito más, solo eso, mientras sigo caminando me cruzo con Sasuke que me mira sospechosamente, ¿Que es tan sospechoso ver a una chica con una mochila? ¿Como podria ser eso sospechoso? sigo caminando, no me puse los guantes negros largos, no porque no me guste, pero eso seria estar preparandome para una batalla y no quiero que sospechen a donde voy o que voy a hacer a ese lugar, los llevo en la pequeña maleta que empaque, sigo caminando por las calles de KOnoha, me detengo un rato para comer unos dangos, bueno no queria otra cosa, además tan afuera del centro de Konoha no se encuentra mucha variedad de comida.

Me diriji a las puertas de Konoha, facilmente sali sin requerir el permiso para hacerlo, tome practicamente el mismo camino que sasuke para eso, pero con la excepcion de que yo no pretendia toparme con nadie y no iba como si de paseo andara, me dui rapido, lo más rapido que pude, ya afuera segui mi curso hasta llegar a un claro, 4:00 pm, el tiempo fue el justo, ahora debo esperar una hora a Itachi, mientras no sea igual que Kakashi-sensei que llega a todos lados sin importar que sea sumamente importante llega tarde. Me pongo a ver las nubes, se ven hermosas ahora compreno porque a Shikamaru le gusta verlas, son tan pacificas,solo se dejan llevar por el viento...

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con unos negros muy profundos pero no se ven llenos de odio si no más bien de tristeza y soledad, al ver mejor me ecnuentro con Itachi, parado frente a mi.

-¿Desde hace cuento estas aqui?-me pregunta mientras se para, pero sin dejar de verme.

-¿eh? yo llegue a las 4-le respondo, siendo cincera todavia estaba medio dormida.

-ya veo-me dice y luego se sienta en una roca frente a mi-¿Que decidiste?-me pregunta, yo parpadeo un par de veces dejando salir un bozteso.

-ah...he decido que si te ayudare-le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

-bien-dice con un tono de voz fría e indiferente-sabes perfectamente que Konoha te tratara como Traidora al irte con un Akatsuki ¿verdad?-me dice y yo asiento-¿estas dispuesta?-me pregunta y yo vuelvo a asentir-¿que hay de tu familia?-me pregunta, yo casi por instinto vuelvo a ver el suelo, nadie pero nadie, ni naruto me habian preguntando sobre ellos, nadie se atrevio nunca a preguntarme si los extrañaba, tampoco creo que les importe.

-estan muertos-le respondo, en voz se notaba la tristeza, el e miraba de la misma forma que siempre lo ha hecho con todos.

-¿Tus amigos?-me vuelve apreguntar-¿estas dispuesta a abandonar a aquellos que defendiste de mi?-me pregunta, yo lo miro seria, no me voy a dar para atras-bien, vamos-me dice mientras se levanta-por cierto ¿Que traes en esa maleta?-me pregunta mientras señala con sus ojos mi michila yo sonrio.

-bueno, necesitaba una base para cuando sepa que tienes-le digo, el asiente y empezamos a tomar camino-¿Cuantos años tienes?-le pregunto mientras le seguia, no hubo respesta, que callado.

-21 años-me responde más adelante-¿por?-me pregunta.

-necesito hacerte una ficha medica-le digo-necesitare tu edad, tipo de sangre, alergias y otras cosas más-le digo mientras seguimos nuestro viaje-oye ¿a donde vamos?-le pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

-a la guarida de la aldea de a cascada-me dice, me va a llevar a la guarida Akatsuki, yo solo logre conocer una, donde le extrajeron el bujuu a Gaara.

Seguimos todo lo que seguia del viaje callados, desde donde estabamos nos tardariamos unas 3 horas más llegar a nuestro destino, bueno en si a la aldea no se con exactitud a la guarida. Seguiamos saltando de rama en rama, hasta que mi estomago empezo a pedir comida, claro que no le iba a decr que nos detuvieramos a comer, eso ni pensarlo.

Luego de pasar 6 horas aguantando hambre llegamos al guarida, el me llevo a dentro donde vi a todos los Akatsuki´s ahi, algunos estaban hablando entretenidamente, otro discutiendo por algo que no se bien que era, otros estaban comeindo, ¡¿Acaso querian torturarme? ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una gran puerta, esta se abrio derrepente y el me hizo un ademan de que lo siguiera y asi lo hize.

En el interior habian dos personas, una mujer y bueno al otros solo se le veian los ojos.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo! jeje no sean malos con el diganme si les gusto!**

**y si no les gusto tamben, tal vez pueda hacer algunas mejoras, jeje **

**¿Merce un reviews?**

**nos vemos sayo! Bexos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. La Prueba.**

Ellos me seguían viendo, profundamente, me sentía muy incomoda estando ahí, sentía sus miradas penetrantes sobre mi, volví a ver a Itachi, el estaba serio y firme, no mostraba ninguna emoción o expresión de que se siente incomodo, tal vez es por ya esta acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, todos están tan callados que solo hace que me sienta mucho más incomoda de lo que ya me encuentro.

-Itachi-le dice el hombre sin rostro, los miro, nunca pensé que estaría en esta situación-¿Quién es la chiquilla?-le pregunta, y ¡¿Chiquilla? ¡Tengo 17 años!

-ella es Sakura Haruno-le dice con su voz fría e indiferente-ninja medico de Konoha, discípula de Tsunade Gondaime y según se ha superado a su maestra-le dice mientras me mira**.**

**-**bien, Sakura-me dice yo palideci al esccuharlo, su voz asusta, bueno a mi si e asusta, no es que fuera miedosa, pero... ¡¿En que momento se me ocurrio aceptar? ¡Todos los miembros de esta organizacion son criminales! ¡hay no puede ser!-te haremos una prueba-me dijo, al escucharlo lo volvi a ver, bueno me esperaba otra cosa, no su aceptacion.

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundida, bueno talvez sea porque no escuche nada de lo que dijo.

-Que te haremos una prueba-me repite, bueno ahora que me dijo no digo nada hasta que me pregunten o algo, no quiero sacarlo de su sano juicio-Curaras a todos los miembros que estan en la guarida-me dijo, veamos los miembros son 9 ¿verdad?-claro, que solo sean 7 miembros-me dice-cuandos seas parte de la organizacion te encargaras de Itachi, y si es necesario de otros miembros-me dice, bueno esa parte no me la dijo, que cruel es.

-bueno-digo un poco bajo, bueno es que realmente no me esperaba esto, es muy rapido y ciento que para que me diga 7 es porque tienen graves heridas y necesitan saber si en verdad puedo, si eso es.

-bien, Itachi llevatela-le dice, ni que fuera animal o liciada, nada le cuesta decir pueden retirarsela o ya puedes irte, pero llevatela, tampoco soy reo.

FIN POV.

Sakura iba caminando al lado de Itachi en direccion a las habitaciones, desde dondee staban se podian escuchar los gritos de varios de los miembros, maldiciendose entre, Itachi no les hacia caso; suguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta blanca con la palabra "Enfermeria" grabada en esta; Sakura se quedo mirando a puerta un rato, hasta que se abrio, la enfermeria era muy limpia, todo, sabanas blancas, paredes color crema, cortinas blancas, un armario tambien blanco, papeles, y otras cosas más.

-bien aqui estaras por un tiempo-le dice Itachi, la invita apasar ya que pues ahi es donde más se encontrara-te traere a Deidara, el sera tu primer pasiente-le dice antes de salir, ella se queda viendo la puerta por un momento y luego va a la mesita blanca con decorados rosado pastel.

-que lindo-se dijo a si misma sin saber que alguien la estaba viendo.

-¿Que es lindo?-le pregunta la persona desde atras exaltando a sakura.

-¿qu...quien eres?-le pregunta temerosa, puesto que le habia dado un susto y no queria llevarse otro.

-soy Deidara, ¿no te acuerdas de mi mocosa?-le dice indignado y poniendo cara de niño-me ofendes, por tu culpa no me deja de doler la cabeza, además mira mi brazo, casi lo pierdo y esta maldita venda no ayuda para nada-le dice algo enojado, bueno muy enojado.

-ammm...dejame ver-le dice mientras se le acerca y empieza a revisarle el brazo.

((Konoha))

Un chico rubio andaba corriendo como loco por toda la aldea, iba a un lugar, iba a otro hasta que llego a un pequeño puesto de dangos cerca de las puertas de Konoha, entro por 15ª vez a un puesto.

-¡¿Sakura-Chan?-pregunta el rubio muy alto alterando a varias personas de ahi.

-oye, ¿podrias guardar silencio? mis clientes quieren comer tranquilos-le dice un anciano que se habia puesto frente a el.

-busco a mi amiga ¿la ha visto?-le pregunta con mucha curiosidad naruto, casi suplicando.

-¿Como es tu amiga? creeme que no soy adivino-le dice el viejo.

-este, cabello rosa, ojos esmeralda, un poco más baja que yo, piel blanca...-no termina ya que el viejo asiente-¿encerio? ¿adonde se fue?-le pregunta muiy emocionado.

-yo la vi tomar camino hacia las puertas de Konoha-le dice y naruto solo escuhcar eso y sale hecho un rayo en esa direccion.

Naruto llego a las puertas de Konoha y le pregunto a todos los guardias de esta que si la habian visto, todos le decian lo mismo : No. naruto estaba desilucionado, suspiro todas las veces que cada guardia le dijo que no, se volvio al centro de Konoha con cara triste; seguia caminando con ese rumbo; cuando iba llegando al centro se encotro con Kakashi.

-¿Que te pasa Naruto?-le pregunta al verlo desaniado, el no lo miro, se dispuso a ver el suelo.

-Sakura-chan no esta en la aldea desde ayer-le dice naruto con untoque de tristeza en la voz-y en tres días es su compleaños-le dijo, nadie sabia mejor que naruto cuando era su compleaños.

-ya veo, vamos a preguntarle a tsunade-sama, tal vez ella sepa-le dice kakashi intentando animar a su alumno.

-¡si tiene razon!-le dice nauto un poco más animado, sonriendo y empezando a caminar hacia la torre de la Hokage.

-nunca cambias-le dice y lo empieza a seguir.

Los dos iban caminando tranquilamente hacia la torre de la Hokage, ellos iban hablando y riendo, hasta ques e toparon con sasuke, este los detuvo.

-¿buscan a sakura?-les pregunta.

-¡si!-le dice naruto-¿porque?-le pregunta sin tanta gana lo ultimo.

-por nada pero no esta en la ofina de la Hokage, cuando llegue preguntaba por sakura-les dice, a Naruto se le desencajo la cara y luego puso una cara triste-ahora ¿Que te pasa?-le pregunta Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan, ayer salio de Konoha segun un viejo que la vio-les dijo-crei que habia ido a entrenar y cuando Kakashi-sensei dijo que podia estar con Tsunade-obaChan, pense que tal vez podria estar sendo regañada por ella-les dijo naruto mientra veia el suelo.

-ya veo ¿pero porque?-pregunta Kakashi.

-en la mision, yo crei ver a Itachi hablando con sakura-chan mientras ella te curaba Sasuke, pero cuando la volvi a ver ya no estaba-les dijo, Sasuke abrio los ojos al instante de escuchar todo eso y Kakashi casi se caia de la impresion-¿Que creen que haya pasado? tambien antes de que yo llegara a decir que no se metan con Sakura-chan , ella parecia hablar bien con los tres Akatsuki´s-les dijo, bien a Kakashi casi se le cae la cara de la impresion y Naruto seguia viendo el suelo, ni se habia percatado de su exprecione, Sasuke seguia serio, mirando con odio el suelo.

-Naruto ¿estas seguro?-le pregunta kakashi.

-¡claro que estoy seguro!-les dice y luego se va corriendo hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

-yo vi a sakura ayer-le dice a Kakashi-llebaba una maleta y un traje ninja, para mision, era morado con negro-le dice mientras lo ve seriamente.

-ya veo, así que Sakura se ha ido ¿porque?-pregunta al viento mientras empieza a caminar con sasuke hacia la oficna de la Hokage.

((Akatsuki))

-¡No!-grita alguien desde la enfermeria-¡No!¡Por favor!-grita otra vez.

-quedate quieto-le dice por 9ª vez, la estaba sacando de quicio, queria golpearlo, pero no pdia y necesitaba ponerle esa inyeccion, si no podia tener alguna infeccion por el veneno que torpemente se le habia intruducido al cuerpo-si no dejas de moverte te va a ir peor-le repetia.

-¡tobi es niño bueno, no merece que le metan esa jeringa!-gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando-¡No lo hagas!-le suplicaba.

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la Guarida, casi todos los miembros estaban a punto de ir alla y matar al causante de tanto ruido, que les quitaba paz y tranquilidad a un día sin misiones.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 4. en esta le imponen la prueba, espero les alla gustado.**

**¿Algun Review?**

**pues espero que si, porque asi me impulsa a seguir escribiendo.**

**bueno sayo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. Fin de la prueba 1.**

A la mañana siguiente de estar en Akatsuki, Sakura se despierta cansada, realmente Tobi le había dado problemas, se queda viendo por largo tiempo el techo; cuando le dio hambre se levanto para ir a comer, pero al salir solo vio lo mismo, paredes y puertas por todas partes, pasillos sin fin, empezó a caminar y se encontró con Tobi.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! saluda tobi al verla.

-hola ¿sabes donde queda la cocina?-le pregunta y el asiente, la empieza a halar por el pasillo y luego llegan a la cocina, todos estaban ahí, comiendo y hablando, o a lo que se le puede llamar hablar.

-¡Kakuzu! ¡¿Dónde esta la miel?-grita Deidara mientras hacia un desastre por toda la cocina.

-no hay-le dice mientras sigue contando cuanta leche hay.

-¡¿Qué?-le pregunta mientras camina hacia el-¡¿Por qué?-le pregunta y lo agarra del cuello de la capa.

-¡Es mucho gasto!-le dice-ahora suéltame-le dice pero el no hace caso, solo lo mira con odio.

((Konoha))

Un rubio de cabello alborotado esta en la oficina de la Hokage con cara de enfado, mientras la Hokage espera a los dos faltantes; en eso entra un azabache con cara de pocos, vestido simplemente, un pantalón negro ninja, una camisa manga larga azul marino, la bandana de la aldea y los zapaos ninjas; los tres se quedan calladas, nadie saludo o hizo ademán de querer hacerlo, el silencio era incomodo pero nadie se quería dirigir la palabra; a los 10 minutos después llega el peli plata con una sonrisa.

-llegas tarde-le dice Tsunade.

-lo siento-le dice mientras se rasca la nuca-es que me tope con gato negro en el camino…-no termina, fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-si ya sabemos-le dice y vuelve a ver a Tsunade que se les quedaba viendo extrañada por su actitud-nos puede decir para que nos llamo-le dice cordialmente mientras mantenía una postura indiferente, aunque era solo apariencia el estaba gritando por dentro pero tenia que tomarlo con calma antes de hacer una estupidez y perder a su amiga.

-emm…bueno…les quería decir que Sakura no esta en los al rededores y es posible que este con Akatsuki, pero no es seguro todavía, así que ustedes la buscaran, solo la buscaran y comprueben si esta o no-les dice, Naruto pasa su cara seria a un triste-no quiero que intenten traerla, dependiendo de la situación yo les diré como actuar ¿de acuerdo?-les dice y todos asienten-bien su misión varia, hasta no saber con quien se meten es rango D-les dice y hacen lo mismo que la vez pasada-oh! Si, su misión durara 2 meses, para que tengan tiempo-les dice-ahora retírense, parten esta tarde, adiós-les dice antes de que se vallan.

Los tres salen de la oficina de la Hokage, iban muy callados, demasiado viendo que naruto era el que siempre iba haciendo escándalo.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Encontraremos a Sakura-Chan?-le pregunta naruto todavía con aires de tristeza, ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver, solo miraba el suelo.

-claro-le dice mientras le alborota el pelo más de lo que ya lo tiene.

-hmp-dice Sasuke-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?-le pregunta al ver la confianza que tiene en encontrarla.

-bueno, estoy seguro, porque a nadie se la traga la tierra de la noche a la mañana-le dice, mientras le sonríe debajo de la mascara.

-¡vamos a prepararnos!-dice Naruto sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros, hace 5 minutos el estaba inconsolable y ahora estaba animado.

El sale corriendo hacia su departamento para arreglar todo, dejando a kakashi y Sasuke algo desconcertados por su cambio radical de actitud.

((Akatsuki))

Sakura come tranquilamente mientras la mayoría discuten, los únicos que están tranquilos son Itachi y ella; el líder había salido un rato a la aldea cercana por algo que necesitaba, y como siempre Konan lo acompaña; esos eran los momentos en los cuales la organización se volvía un completo desastre, todos discutían por estupideces, algunos llegaban a los golpes, aunque normalmente eran insultos.

-¡Tobi deja eso!-le gritaba Deidara al ver que tobi agarraba su escultura, lo empezó a perseguir por toda la base hasta intentando quitársela-¡dámela!-le vuelve a gritar pero el seguía corriendo con la escultura en mano.

Deidara seguía persiguiendo a Tobi por todas partes, Kakuzu contaba todo el dinero que tenia, Hidan bueno el hacia sus ritos extraños, Sasori se había puesto a leer, Kisame…nadie sabe que esta haciendo, Sakura e Itachi sentados en el comedor sin decir o hacer algo. Pasaron las horas y todos habían cambiado de actividades, bueno todos menos Kakuzu que seguía contando dinero; Sakura se había puesto a leer un libro de enfermedades, lo leía detenidamente mientras era observada por Itachi que estaba frente a ella; en eso llega el líder.

-Sakura, Itachi vengan conmigo-les dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la sala de conferencias, los mencionados se levantan y lo siguen.

-¿Se le ofrece algo líder?-le pregunta Itachi.

-no, solo quiero comunicarles que Sakura pasó la prueba, pero antes necesito saber que tanta fuerza tiene-les dice.

-bien-le dice Itachi-¿Cuándo?-le pregunta.

-hoy-le dice y Sakura traga fuerte, no esperaba una prueba de fortaleza, física sin antes un aviso o algo-Konan reúne a los miembros-le dice y ella asiente y luego sale de ahí.

-Sakura, aunque no ganes debes demostrar que puedes mejorar-le dice Itachi-no te rindas, se inteligente en la batalla-le sigue diciendo mientras la toma de los hombros-no muestres tus sentimientos en batalla, eso te hace débil-le dice y ella asiente-por último no intentes curarte, no si estas muy a la vista del enemigo-le dice antes de soltarla.

* * *

**Aqui el capitulo 5!**

**espero les guste!**

**¿Algun Review?**

**yo espero que si! jeje**

**me despido, sayoo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. ¿Sakura?**

-¿eh?-pregunta mirándolo-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunta-me ayudas ¿Por qué?-le dice mientras lo ve.

-por que si no pasas…esta prueba no me podrás ayudar y es posible que…te maten-le dice, Sakura lo mira con algo de desconfianza en sus palabras.

-oh! ¿Crees que lo logre?-le dice mientras mira los ojos ahora negros de Itachi.

-si-le dice y luego vuelve a activar el Sharingan al llegar los otros miembros.

3 Años después.

Una fría mañana, la mayoría de los miembros habían ido al pueblo a hacer las compras, otros se habían quedado en la guarida cuidándola.

-¡Mocosa!-grita alguien desde la cocina-¡dame eso! ¡No puedes tenerlo!-le grita mientras intenta quitarle una figura de ave de las manos.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta mientras sigue contemplando la figurita.

-¡Itachi! ¡Dile a esta niña que me la devuelva!-le dice y sakura se le devuelve pero aventada en la cara.

-imbécil-le dice y luego se sienta otra vez mientras lo mira de mala manera.

-Sakura ven-le dice y ella lo sigue-quiero que te alistes-le dice y ella lo ve extraño-tenemos una misión, solo vuele Kisame del pueblo y nos vamos ¿entendido?-le dice y ella asiente-bien-dice y luego Sakura sale corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Sakura se puso a buscar la capa Akatsuki, ella jamás la usaba en la guarida no le era necesario, pero ya para ir a misión era una obligación, se puso a buscar su ropa y equipo ninja faltante; empezó a buscar y al fin encontró algo decente y que permite un fácil movimiento a la hora de hacer misiones; se quito la ropa que andaba y se empezó a poner el short negro corto, la camisa roja manga larga, arriba una camisa negra sin mangas, como siempre vestía debajo de la capa y antes de unírseles; unas medias hasta un poco arriba de las rodias , las botas ninja, el porta kunai y la capa de la organización.

-niña ya vámonos-le dice Kisame desde afuera, ella sale y le manda una mirada asesina, luego se va caminando en dirección hacia la salida; ahí los espera Itachi.

-vámonos-les dice y los dos le siguen.

-Itachi-sensei ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunta Sakura mientras se le acerca un poco.

-a la aldea de la nieve-le dice-descansaremos en la aldea de la roca-les dice y ellos asienten.

El camino hacia la aldea de la roca había sido cansado, muy cansado, al fin llegaron, la noche caería en una hora, tenia el cuarto de hotel, solo les faltaban unas medicinas, Sakura pensaba ir sola pero termino siendo acompañada por Itachi.

((-o-))

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-grita un rubio al terminar su último plato de comida-¿Cree que encontremos a Sakura-chan?-le pregunta.

-no se, eso espero-le dice mientras se toma su jugo de uva.

-hay Sakura, ¿Qué estará haciendo en esto momentos?-pregunta Ino captando la atención de todos menos la de un azabache amargado que comía de la mala gana.

-¡¿hay no y si la están torturando?-grita naruto, desde afuera llamo la atención de dos personas que iban caminando, miran a un lado y la chica palidece al ver.

-hay no-dice y luego jala a Itachi para alejarse de ahí.

-chicos siento el aroma de Sakura-les dice y todos lo vuelven a ver-esta aquí cerca-les dice y Naruto se levanta y sale, encontrándose con ellos, solo que no se distinguian quien era la acompañante de Itachi, que estaban por irse.

-¡¿A dónde creen que van?-les grita y ellos se detienen-¡¿Dónde esta Sakura-Chan?-les pregunta muy enojado.

-hm…Itachi-sensei no se moleste-le dijo cuando vio que estaba a punto de atacar-yo me encargo-le dice-Naruto-le llama y el la vuelve a ve, se quita la coleta, antes su cabello era negro rojizo y le cambio al rosado de siempre, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunta Naruto al verla-no…no puede ser ¿eres una Akatsiki?-le pregunta dudando de la pregunta.

-si ¿por?-del dice mientras lo ve con una mirada fría.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta mientras la ve.

-porque así lo quise-le responde mientras lo ve.

-¡Sakura-Chan vendrás con nosotros!-le dice naruto mientras la mira decidido-vámonos-le dice-¿Qué te hizo ese asesino?-le pregunta al ver que no se mueve ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

-nada-le responde secamente.

-¡te hizo algo! ¡La Sakura-chan que yo conozco es alegre y amable con todos, no un cubo de hielo!-le grita intentando sonar enfadado, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza.

-déjenla en paz-les dice Itachi-ella no ira a ningún lado-les dice mientras se pone al lado de la peli rosa.

-¡tu déjala en paz!-le grita Sasuke desde atrás de todos-vinimos por ella y no nos iremos sin ella-le dice retándolo.

-que lastima, yo no me iré con ustedes-les dice mientras los ve igual que cuando empezó la platica-ahora lárguense si no quieren salir lastimados-les advierte.

-ja… ¿lastimados? Por favor Sakura, vendrás con nosotros-le dice Sasuke burlonamente, eso hizo que a Sakura le hierva la sangre, no le iba a permitir burlarse de ella.

-Sakura-le dice Itachi llamando la atención de todos, Sakura volvió a su forma clamada, todos la miraban, había estado a punto de explotar de ira, pero no hizo nada; ella volvió al lado del azabache.

-¡Sakura-Chan por última vez, vendrás con nosotros!-le exigió naruto ya algo enojado.

-¡No!-le grita.

-ya basta, madura de una vez y te vienes con nosotros-le dice sasuke ya arto de la actitud de la peli rosa.

-¿yo madurar? El que debe madurar es otro-le dice-Itachi-sensei ¿nos podemos ir?-le pregunta.

-si-le dice y luego desaparecen en un puf.

-¿Eh?-pregunta al ver que ya no estaban-¡rayos!-grita naruto muy enojado, se tira al suelo haciendo un puchero.

((-o-))

-Kisame-dice Itachi en frente de el.

-¡ah!-grita al verlos frente a el-¿no conocen las puertas?-les pregunta y Sakura niega-ya me lo imaginaba ¿Por qué tan rápido?-les pregunta.

-nos encontramos con ninjas de Konoha-le dice el azabache muy tranquilo mientras se acuesta en la cama.

-buenas noches-dice Sakura mientras se acuesta en la otra cama.

-que tranquilidad-dice irónicamente mientras apaga la luz.

A la mañana siguiente los tres ninjas estaban desayunando, por elección de Kisame dangos, además estaban alerta por si los ninjas de Konoha los encontraban.

* * *

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 6.**

**espero les guste.**

**¿algun review?**

**espero que sip.**

**nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7. Recuerdos.**

Eran como las 7:30 am, un chico rubio estaba comiendo todo lo que le ponían enfrente, tenia cara de enfadado y unas ojeras; a su lado un azabache comía de mala manera, masticando todo con un profundo odio, todos los demás los miraban, ellos comían como siempre, tranquilos.

-hm…Naruto…deberías tranquilizarte un poco-le dice kakashi al ver como trata su comida-tu también Sasuke-le dice, estos dos lo vuelven a ver con fastidio, el rubio emite un gruñido hacia su sensei, el lo mira nervioso, estaban de un mal humor-no se pongan así, la encontraremos y esta vez, nos la llevaremos devuelta-les intenta consolar.

-si pero… ¿no la vio?-le pregunta y todos lo miran extraños-ella no era la misma, es posible que siga con la actitud dulce y cariñosa, pero…se que no vendrá con nosotros, no se que paso en estos tres años que la estuvimos buscando como locos sin una miserable pista de su paradero y eso es porque…no dejaba ver su identidad, es obvio que nos iban a decir "no" cuando preguntáramos-les dice y todos lo siguen mirando extraño-no me miren así, la Sakura que vimos no se vendrá con nosotros, creo que el único que sabe su actitud original es…-no termino ya que Sasuke se le adelanto.

-…Itachi…-dice Sasuke con odio en su tono de voz.

-ya veo, pero aun así, tal vez podamos convencerla-les dice Kakashi para animarlos un poco.

-claro-dice el rubio fingiendo ánimos-_claro, ella a cambiado…aunque no la veo vacía y llena de odio, como cuando íbamos por Sasuke…ella no busca venganza…pero aun así…¡ella tiene que volver con nosotros!_-piensa naruto.

-dobe-le llama Sasuke.

-¿Hm?-le pregunta y todos lo vuelven a ver-¡¿Qué?-pregunta alterado.

-nos pareció raro-le dice Kiba.

((-o-))

-mocosa, despierta-le decía Kisame mientras la movía, al ver que no hacia caso decidió tirarla de la cama-bien no me dejas otra alternativa-le dice y la tira de la cama haciendo que s de tremendo golpe en la cabeza con la mesa de noche, ella se levanta y lo mira de forma sádica y con una sonrisa malévola-glup-traga saliva, no era recomendable hacer enojar a la chica porque se lo podía matar.

-Sakura…-le llama el azabache que iba entrando a la habitación-Kisame, tu pagaras el desayuno y el almuerzo-le dice y el pone cara de enfado, la peli rosa sonríe satisfecha-nos vamos ya-les dice y los dos asienten, salen de la posada y se van rumbo a su destino, la aldea de la nieve.

Se dirigieron a las afueras de la aldea, ahí se volvieron a encontrar a los ninjas de Konoha, esta vez más decididos, sakura los miro con fastidio al igual que Itachi, solo les retrasaban la misión y no querían hacer enojar al líder, se ponía muy enojado cuando se retrasaban.

-quítense de nuestro camino, estorban-les dice la peli rosa, ahora que sabían su identidad, no había razón para ocultarse.

-¡No!-le dice Sasuke-no creas que te dejaremos ir, vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas ¿Cuál decides?-le pregunta.

-Hm-dice enojada-Itachi-sensei…déjemelo a mí, quiero ver que tan patéticos son-le dice y este asiente.

-mocosa si te aburres avísame-le dice el hombre pez.

-claro-le dice mientras le sonríe y luego se vuelve a ellos, otra vez con la mirada seria e indiferente-bien, prepárense, espero tengan medico-les dice y luego los ataca-Doton: Tsuchi Suru-dice y la tierra bajo los pies de los ninjas de Konoha se agita y algunas rocas salen disparadas y los golpean.

-¿Qué…que demonios?-pregunta Sasuke algo aturdido por el golpe de las rocas, luego vuelve a ver a Sakura que los mira sin cambiar su postura.

-bien Sakura no nos dejas opción, Kage Bushin no Jutsu-dice naruto y hace aparecer 20 clones, 19 se abalanzan contra ella mientras-Fuuton Rasenshuriken-dice y luego lo lanza contra ella.

-Raiton Rainjinheki-dice y un muro de rayos disminuye el ataque para luego devolverlo-Raiton Ryu no Jutsu-dice y un dragón eléctrico aparece y los ataca, dejándolos algo electrocutado al impacto.

-bien, vámonos-dice Itachi y luego desaparecen.

-no puede ser, solo uso tres Jutsus y ya nos dejo tirados en el suelo-dice naruto con algo de sorpresa.

((-o-))

-valla mocosa, no sabia que podías hacer Jutsus Raiton y Doton-le dice Kisame mientras la vuelve a ver, el iba más adelante que ella-oh! Recuerdo cuando aprendiste las últimas técnicas -dijo con nostalgia.

Flash Back.

_-no mocosa, estas mal, mira-le dice señalando a su compañero._

_-¡cállate!-le grita la peli rosa ya harta de tanta palabra que salía de la boca del hombre pez._

_-tu no me callas mocosa-le dice._

_-basta los dos-dice el azabache que se acerca más a los dos que discutían-Kisame, solo interrumpes el entrenamiento, ¿podrías irte o callarte?-le pide amablemente pero sus ojos lo amenazaban a muerte._

_-bien-le dice y se aleja, se sienta en una roca._

_-bien, sakura…mira bien-le dice y ella asiente-Shinai no Jutsu-dice y 2 kilómetros a la redonda de donde se encuentra se corta, rocas, plantas y casi a los dos ninjas-bien, practícalo-le dice._

_-si…Shinai no Jutsu-dice y pasa lo mismo que la vez anterior solo que esta vez, le corto parte del cabello a Kisame._

_-¡Mocosa, casi me partes!-le grita enojado._

_-que lastima-dice mientras lo ve-bien ¿Cuál es la siguiente?-le pregunta al azabache._

_-Hm…practicaras el Doton: Doryo Dango-le dice y luego empieza a hacer seños de manos-Doton: Doryo Dango-dice y de la tierra saca una gran roca y luego la lanza contra lo que queda del bosque que era parte del campo de entrenamiento-bien practícalo-le dice y luego se aleja._

_-bien-le dice._

Fin Flash Back.

-Hm…fue divertido-le dice mientras aumenta la velocidad y acercarse más al azabache que aunque no los mirara escuchaba la conversación.

-no, no lo fue, siempre me causas problemas, como aquella vez en el almuerzo, tuve que pagarle todo a Kakuzu-le dice muy enojado.

-si fue divertido-le dice.

-no-responde y luego deja de hablar hasta llegar a la aldea de la nieve.

Los tres se detienen en la entrada de la aldea, Sakura mira a Itachi que esta serio, empieza a caminar y los otros dos le siguen.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el capitulo7, espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Algun review?**

**espero que si, quiero saber que piensan**

**sayo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8. Itachi esta enfermo.**

Seguían su camino hacia la aldea de la nieve, su misión, era desconocida para ella, solo sabia que era importante…o eso le habían dicho; seguían saltando de rama en rama; se detuvieron al ver que Itachi alentaba el paso, ella lo veía mal, estaba sudando y parecía cansado, se le acerco y estaba algo pálido; eso no le gusto, esta misión le estaba haciendo mal.

-oye ¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunta acercándose y viendo que le ayudaba.

-esta enfermo ¡¿acaso no piensas? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?-le regaña la peli rosa, el solo la mira; pero de vez en cuando tocia y ella se le acercaba para ver mejor su estado-seria bueno descansar unas horas-les dice y Kisame asiente.

-¿Qué tiene y porque es tan idiota para no comentarlo?-pregunta pero es escuchado por ambos que lo vuelven a ver de mala manera-es la verdad-dice y luego se sienta en una roca algo alejado de ellos.

-Hm… ¿el líder sabe que estas enfermo?-le pregunta mientras le sonríe tiernamente.

-cof cof…si-dice algo débil.

-¡¿Y como se le ocurre mandarte a una aldea que esta a 10ª bajo cero?-pregunta enfadada.

-no se…cof cof-dice mientras tose.

-Hm…esto no me agrada-dice algo bajo pero su acompañante logro escucharlo.

-mejor sigamos-les dice y Sakura lo sienta a la fuerza.

-¡No! ¡No hasta que te baje la fiebre!-le regaña, lo miraba enojada.

-debemos terminar la misión o el líder se enojara-le replica ya un poco serio.

-no me importa, me importa más tu salud-le dice, estaba preocupada muy preocupada.

-mi salud no….-ella no lo dejo terminar, le dio una cachetada.

-¡No! ¡Tu salud es más importante que una estúpida misión, impuesta por un líder idiota!-grita ella enojada.

-¡Sakura-chan!-grita a lo lejos Naruto que ya los habían encontrado.

-¿no se cansan?-pregunta para si misma.

-¡Sakura-chan esta vez te llevaremos!-grita muy decidido, ella solo lo mira con fastidio, llegaron en un mal momento, esta vez haría que terminaran 5 meses en el hospital.

-¡¿Qué acaso no entienden?-les pregunta enojadísima, quería volver a la guarida de Akatsuki y revisar mejor a Itachi, halla tendría una cama y más equipo, no como en un bosque sucio y sin nada que le ayude.

-¿Entender que Sakura?-le pregunta Sasuke parándose junto al rubio-¿entender que quieras estar con un grupo de escoria? O ¿Qué quieras estropear tu vida?-le pregunta mientras la ve fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Tu hablando de escoria? Por favor…que yo recuerde tu nos abandonaste, nos intentaste matar en repetidas veces y ¿vienes a decirnos que ellos son escoria?-le dice mientras lo ve con odio y desprecio, cada vez que lo veía se imagina 10 formas de torturarlo hasta matarlo.

-¿y tu no abandonaste la aldea y nos intentaste matar?-le pregunta.

-es diferente, porque no los intente matar, no era necesario, solo quería que se quitaran de mi camino, y ahora se largan o se largan, no estoy de humor para esto-dice-Kisame, por favor llévate a Itachi 3 kilómetros lejos de aquí-le dice.

-¿3 kilómetros?-pregunta y le viene a la mente el Shinai no Jutsu-¿Tienes suficiente Chakra para eso?-le pregunta mientras ayuda a Itachi.

-si-dice y luego ve como sus dos compañeros se van.

-excelente ahora te vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad?-le dice naruto con una sonrisa.

-No-dice y empieza a hacer una posición de manos-¡Shinai no Jutsu!-grita y todo a los 2 kilómetros a la redonda se cortan, los dos ninjas y los demás que estaban escondidos a unos metros quedaron todos heridos, la potencia no era para cortarlos, tal vez solo para hacerles heridas profundas, las rocas estaban solo rayadas y las plantas más gruesas igual-siéntanse afortunado, tenia poco chakra-dice y Kisame llega y se la lleva.

-¡Demonios!-grita el rubio pero luego-¡AH!-grita de dolor, las heridas eran profundas y sangraban mucho.

((-o-))

-¿estas bien mocosa?-le pregunta y ella siente.

-¿Dónde…?-no termina de preguntar ya que la interrumpe.

-esta recostado debajo de aquel árbol-le dice y ella se le acerca poco a poco, ya que le costaba caminar.

-¿Estas bien…Sakura? Cof cof- pregunta.

-si y ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunta mientras le pone la mano en la frente.

-un…poco mejor-le dice.

-bien, Kisame…seria bueno buscar un mejor lugar para descansar y escondernos, la cerda los curara y me buscaran, también hay que ocultar nuestro olor por Kiba-dice y el asiente.

-¿Cómo ocultamos nuestro olor?-pregunta.

-Hm…-empieza a pensar-hm…no se…pero debería ser un olor fuerte pero que no llame la atención al ser demasiado fuerte, hiervas medicinales-dice y el la mira de forma extraña-mejor trae algunas hiervas medicinales, espera…ten-le dice mientras le da un pergamino-trae las que encuentres, están todas en este pergamino, te ayudara mucho-le dice con una sonrisa.

-bien, regreso en media hora-dice pero es detenido por la peli rosa.

-¿podrías también traer comida?-le pide con una sonrisa y el asiente de mala gana.

((-o-))

-¡se nos fue! ¡Ay!-grita Naruto de dolor al sentir el algodón con alcohol p que limpiaba sus heridas.

-cálmate dobe, ya la encontraremos-le dice Sasuke, este solo gemía de dolor, no iba a gritar como su rubio compañero.

-¡Cállate teme! ¡Ay!-vuelve a gritar de dolor.

-no me callas-le replica-bien, Kiba ¿sabes donde esta?-le pregunta y el asiente-¿Dónde?-pregunta.

-a 3 kilómetros de aquí, esta con tu hermano, el olor a pez muerto no esta-dice y el sonríe.

-¡Teme vinimos por Sakura-Chan no por tu hermano!-le grita enojado.

-cállate-dice enojado-mejor vallamos a buscarla-dice con obvio fastidio.

* * *

Bueno quí esta el capitulo 8. espero les guste!

nos vemos pronto!

espero sus reviews!

bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9. Misión: la joya de fuego.**

-bien, están aquí cerca-les dijo KIba mientras se detenía cerca de donde estaban Sakura e Itachi, los lograron ver, ella le estaba dando algo, Kisame ya estaba ahí y estaba intentando hacer todo lo ordenado por la peli rosa.

-¿nos acercamos?-pregunta Naruto a su sensei.

-no, mejor escuchamos de lo que están hablando-les dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban los tres ninjas de Akatsuki.

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunta la peli rosa a Itachi.

-si, gracias-le responde con una media sonrisa.

-que bueno-dice con tono sarcástico Kisame-¿ahora nos podrías decir de que trata la misión?-le pregunta.

-encontrar la joya de fuego-les dice y los dos lo miran con algo de duda-es una hoya que nos ayudara a atrapar al kyubi-les dice.

-oh! Creí que era otra cosa-dice él cara de pez.

-tiene un gran poder, los rumores dicen que se encuentra en el templo te cristal que esta ubicado en la aldea de la nieve-les dice-la misión consiste en llevarle dicha joya al líder-les termina de decir.

-¡¿y piensas que seguiremos con la misión?-le pregunta enojada Sakura-¡pues no! ¡Y no me importa si termino limpiando todo la asquerosa guarida por tres meses, nos vamos de vuelta!-le dice entre gritos-¡nos vamos!-les dice y kisame resignado se levanta de su incomodo asiento.

-bueno, ya que, quizás hasta lo hayan cambiado de lugar-dice mientras empieza a guardar lo que quedo de comida.

((-o-))

-no puede ser ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta naruto al ver que se mueven.

-nada, ella esta enojada y si hacemos algo terminaremos peor que hace rato-les dice kakashi mientras se levanta-y debo llevarlos completos a Konoha-les dice y Naruto pone una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿pero volveremos a intentarlo verdad?-le pregunta y el asiente.

-por lo pronto hay que volver para cargar energías-les dice y todos menos cierto rubio y peli negro asintieron.

((Konoha))

-bien chicos, iré a la oficina de la Hokage para darle el informe-dice y desaparece en un puf.

-yo iré al Ichiraku ¿vienes teme?-le pregunta y este solo lo sigue.

-¡cuando la vuelva a ver, se las vera conmigo!-grita Ino muy enoja mientras se dirige a su casa.

((Ichiraku))

-¡¿crees que se quiera venir con nosotros?-le pregunta naruto a Sasuke mientras entran al puesto.

-no se y ya déjate de escándalos-le dice mientras se sienta.

-¡quiero un tazón grande de ramen con todo!-dice con una gran sonrisa.

-hm…un tazón pequeño de ramen con carne-le dice y a los tres minutos les sirven el ramen-¿no te da curiosidad saber más acerca de esa joya?-le pregunta y al no recibir respuesta lo vuelve a ver y esta muy entretenido comiendo.

-¡otro!-le pide-y sobre tu pregunta teme, no me da mucho interés-le dice.

-hm…-responde mientras se termina su único tazón.

-hay que amargado eres-le dice y luego vuelve a pedir otro.

-me voy, nos vemos luego-le dice mientras paga su tazón y luego se va.

((Oficina Hokage))

-Lady Tsunade-le dice el ninja copia al entrar a la oficina.

-Kakashi ¿Cómo les fue?-le pregunta con deje de preocupación en su voz.

-mal, nos ataco dos de las tres veces que nos topamos con ella-dijo intentando que su voz sonara seria.

-¿Quiénes estaban con ella?-le pregunta fingiendo postura y no gritarle y romper su escritorio.

-Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki-le dice.

-¿alguno de ellos los ataco?-le pregunto.

-no, solo ella-le responde.

-ya veo, ¿Qué tipos de jutsus hace?-le pregunta con algo de intriga.

-elemento rayo, tierra y viento-le dice-los ataques en los que se especializa son elemento tierra y rayo, solo he visto uno elemento viento y ese nos dejo a todos muy heridos-le responde.

-interesante-le responde-bien, retírate-le dice y el lo hace.

((-o-))

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí y no en la aldea de la nieve?-les pregunta muy enojado el líder.

-líder disculpe pero yo como ninja medico debo velar por la salud de los miembros-le dice.

-¿y eso que viene al caso?-le pregunta.

-bueno, Itachi-san esta enfermo pero no se preocupe, tan solo muestre mejoras la cumpliremos-le dice.

-ben, espero sea pronto-dice- ahora lárguense de mi vista-les dice y los tres salen de la sala.

-rayos casi nos mata con la mirada-dice Kisame algo nervioso.

-si, bien itachi, vamos te daré una medicina-le dice mientras lo lleva a su cuarto.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta el capitulo 9, algo tarde...pero espero les guste!**

**espero sus reviews!**

**nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hola mis lindos lectores, primero que nada lamento habermetardado con la histortia, pero es que he estado ocupada estoy empezando las tareas para mi colegio! ´y es estresante.**

**Dsiclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertencen Kishimoto-sensei.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10. Sentimientos encontrados.**

SAKURA POV´S

Después de darle la medicina a Itachi, le fui a preparar un baño caliente, eso le relajara un poco los músculos, y así se recuperara más rápido y el líder no querrá matarnos por incumplir una misión de suma importancia y no quiero que Itachi se enoje conmigo, así que es mejor terminar con su baño para que se relaje.

-Itachi ya está tu baño-le digo y el asiente mientras se levanta de la cama, ahora que lo veo mejor es tan lindo y tiene un hermoso cuerpo.

Lo veo dirigirse al baño, yo doy un largo suspiro y me dirijo a la cocina, necesito comer algo, si casi no se escuchan mis intestinos por toda la guarida, en el camino me encuentro a Tobi que iba cantando una cancioncita, bueno el siempre tan feliz y lleno de vida, ah quisiera ser algo así, o al menos un poco.

Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro a Deidara y Kisame hablando o mejor término discutiendo, seguro por el menú de la cena, siempre es lo mismo, llevo aquí ya tres años y no han cambiado en nada, paso a un lado de ellos y empiezo a buscar algo para callar a mi pancita, me llevo dos manzanas, un jugo y un pan con mermelada, es mucho pero tengo mucha hambre; luego de tomar lo que iba a tomar regreso a la habitación y me encuentro a Itachi mojado y con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cadera hasta las rodillas.

-¿Te pone tan nerviosa veme así?-me dice mientras sonríe de forma vanidosa, ah como odio que sonría así pero a la vez me parece encantador, no Sakura, piensa mejor en otra cosa, como en que está enfermo y si sigue sin cambiarse puede empeorar.

-deberías cambiarte…no vaya a ser que empeores-le digo de la forma más indiferente posible, no le daré el gusto.

-bien-me dice y empieza a cambiarse, primero se quita la toalla.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?-le digo casi gritando ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-cambiándome-me dice descaradamente ¡ah! No soporto que actuara así.

-¡hubieras esperado a que me fuera!-le grito, siento mis mejillas calientes, es obvio que estoy algo sonrojada.

-bien entonces sal-me dice, como lo odio, salgo de ahí, azoto la puerta, si lo hubiera hecho más fuerte se rompe.

Me vuelvo a ir a la cocina, ahí ya estaban Hidan y Kakuzu que junto a los dos tontos anteriores se pusieron a discutir sobre la cena, no sé qué importa si comemos carne o simple arroz con curri.

Me siento en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, en donde solo unos cuantos caben para comer, hm…el sonido de la discusión es insoportable.

-¡¿Por qué no podemos comer un poco de arroz con curri y fin de la discusión?-les grito, en ningún lugar de esta maldita guarida se puede encontrar un poco de paz, bueno mejor voy al busque, tal vez ahí haiga silencio ya que Deidara está en la cocina discutiendo porque cenar.

Hm…me pregunto cómo estarán en Konoha, tal vez enojados por casi matarlos, no los culparía, si lo intente pero era porque no quería que siguieran insistiendo, ahora sé cómo se sentía Sasuke cada vez que íbamos a buscarlo, sentía que lo asfixiábamos con tantos intentos de llevarlo a la aldea.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué acepte ayudar a Itachi? ¿Tal vez quería evitar el curso que llevaba mi vida? ¿o quería por fin olvidar a Sasuke huyendo de la aldea? Aunque quizá es otra posibilidad el hecho de que Itachi me pareció una opción muy recomendable para hacerme más fuerte y demostrarles a todos que puedo ser muy fuerte.

Lo que nunca espere fue que en todos estos años me fui encariñando con Itachi, espero que no pase a más, y me pase lo mismo que con Sasuke y termine con todos mis sentimientos rotos, aunque creo que con el simple hecho de ayudarle es suficiente para mi, le debo mucho, entrenarme, aguantar mis berrinches, mis quejas, mis debilidades y sobre todo aguantar mis interminables charlas sobre mi vida en la aldea y su hermano; pero nunca le he dicho gracias.

-ya me cambia-me dice desde atrás, lo vuelvo a ver, se nota que estoy triste-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta mientras se sienta a un lado mío.

-Gracias-le digo mientras lo abrazo, a los segundos me corresponde.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunta.

-por todo, escucharme, entrenarme y no apartarte de mi lado cuando lo necesitaba-le digo aun sin verlo a la cara-también por soportar lo mucho que hablaba de tu hermano-le digo.

-no tienes porque agradecer, jamás te pedí un gracias y no te lo iba a pedir pero yo soy quién debería agradecerte-me dice.

-¿y porque?-le pregunto mientras lo vuelvo a ver, sus ojos están de color negro,

-porque me has salvado de la soledad y la oscuridad total, también me has enseñado a apreciar lo que te rodea y me has bridado una sonrisa sincera, para mí esa es una razón para dártela gracias-me dice y me sonríe.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haygustado, si les gusto dejen un review y si no tambien :)**

**nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los presonajes de Naruto pertencen a Kishimoto-sensei! XD**

-dialogos-

-_pensamientos_-

**(Interrupciones mías)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11. Misión Completa.**

Después de nuestra declaración que nos hicimos Itachi y yo, regresamos a la guarida; ahí el líder al ver a Itachi bien, porque para andar en el bosque ya debía estar sano según el, nos dijo que teníamos que completar la misión de conseguir la joya de fuego; me dirigí a la habitación para cambiarme y ponerme ropa que adecuada para la misión; esta vez me puso una camisa roja manga corta con un top negro de tirantes encima, una licra negra pegada hasta dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, una falda azul más arriba de la licra y unas botas negras.

FIN POV.

((Konoha))

Un rubio estaba sentado en una cama de hospital siendo revisado por una mujer rubia, de pechos grandes y una mirada algo ida, en un momento a otro le apretaba mucho el lugar donde lo curaba haciendo gritar como si lo torturaran; al lado de el se encontraba un azabache sentado viendo el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante que nadie podía ver.

-¡Tsunade-Obachan eso duele!-le grita con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, pero ella ni caso omiso, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni lo escucho.

-cállate-le dice el azabache que seguía viendo el suelo.

-¡¿Qué me calle? ¡¿Estas loco? ¡No me puedo callar, tengo que ir por Sakura-chan!-grita como desquiciado, los gritos se escuchan por todo el hospital.

-si no te callas, no podrás ir –le dice aun con algo de paciencia, aunque no le quedaba mucha.

-¡Tu no eres el jefe!-le grita enojado y desesperado.

-¡Cállate! ¡Quiero pensar!-le grito, había estado aguantándolo mucho, estaba adolorido y para colmo el rubio compañero que tenia no dejaba de gritar como si lo estuvieran torturando.

-¡A mi no me callas!-le grita y luego Tsunade se levanta, los dos jóvenes la vuelven a ver y esta se retira al instante; a los pocos segundo llega Kakashi.

-esta más afectada de lo que pensé-dijo al entrar al cuarto.

-pero se le quitara cuando traigamos a Sakura-chan-le dijo el rubio muy contento.

-Naruto-le llama el azabache y este lo vuele a ver-no creo que Sakura quiera volver-le dice mientras sigue viendo el suelo.

-¡Pero que cosas dices, solo quieres que me rinda! ¡¿Verdad que eso quieres?-le grito enojado lo último.

-entiende…no es fácil, dudo que quiera volver así como así, además ahora es más fuerte que Kakashi-sensei-le dijo haciendo que a naruto le hirviera la sangre.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Yo traeré a sakura-chan devuelta aunque sea lo último que haga!-le grito justo en la cara haciendo que el joven frunciera el seño muy enojado.

((Akatsuki))

Sakura e Itachi esperaban a Kisame en la entrada de la guarida, ya se estaban hartando de esperarlo.

-al fin-dice la peli rosa al ver al cara de pez salir.

-ya no importa, mejor vámonos-dice el azabache a los dos que empezarían una discusión; a los segundos empiezan su viaje hacia la aldea de la nieve, otra vez.

Se tardaron un día y medio en llegar a la aldea, hubieran llegado más rápido si no fuera porque a Kisame se le ocurrió comer algo en una aldea cercana, y se paso ahí una hora.

Al llegar a la aldea los tres se cambiaron la apariencia; Itachi: parecía un joven de unos 21 años, cabello castaño claro corto, ojos amarillos, llevaba puesto un pantalón simple café, una camisa manga larga negra y las típicas zandalias; sakura: parecía de 19 años, cabellos naranja largo hasta las caderas, ojos azules, llevaba puesta una licra azul, una camisa verde arriba de las rodillas como 5 centímetros, unas botas negras ; Kisame: de 28 años, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, y las sandalias.

Ellos entraron tranquilamente a la aldea pasando inadvertidos, claro que llevaban un poco de frío así que se dispusieron a comprar abrigos, como gente normal.

Luego de eso se dispusieron a buscar la joya de fuego, se separaron y se fueron a los tres templos de la aldea, al no encontrar nada, decidieron ir a la mansión del líder de la aldea, en la habitación más protegida encontraron la dichosa joya; les costo como mínimo 7 horas sin que nadie los descubriera, claro que eso acabo cuando ya la tenían, llegaron demasiados guardias, claro que los derrotaron si pestañar.

Después se volvieron a la guarida, de camino a ella se encontraron otra vez, con los ninjas de Konoha, les faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar, y ellos tenían que intervenir.

-¡Sakura-chan!-le grita el rubio ninja al verla.

-hm…molestan demasiado-susurra para ella pero sus dos compañeros a escucharon y se pusieron frente a ella.

-no dejare que se la lleven-dijo el azabache mientras veía a los ninjas de Konoha como siempre mira a todo el mundo, indiferentemente, pero tenia un toque de odio.

* * *

**Bueno he aqui el capitulo 11 al fin! XD me habia tardado porque no se me ocurria ni como describir una papa.**

** jajajajaja**

**Itachi: te has vuelto loca ¿Que comiste?**

**yo: Nada, solo digo la verdad**

**Itachi: claro como digas.**

**yo: ¬¬ **

**Itachi: ¬¬**

**Sakura: ¡Bueno parece ser que Itachi y Jessi estaran ocupados en su reto de mriadas! *los vuelve a ver* por mucho tiempo así que...**

**Kisame: Esperamos les haya gustado el capitulo! y tal vez nos dejen algun review! *Sonriendo alegremente***

**naruto:Sakura-Chan *le pegan con un sarten***

**Sakura: Nos vemos ^^ *con el sarten en manos***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclairmer: Los personajes de naruto pertencen a Kishimoto-SEnsei.**

-dialogos-

-_Pensamientos_-

**(interrupciones mias)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12. Regreso a Konoha.**

-¡Quítate!-le grita un azabache que acababa de llegar y se había puesto a un lado del rubio.

-claro-le dice el mayor con sarcasmo.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-le grita otra vez el rubio en tono de suplica.

-quítense de nuestro camino-les dice en un tono amenazante.

-¡No! ¡Tu vendrás con nosotros a la aldea!-le volvió a gritar el rubio-¡Es hora de que entiendas de que tu hogar esta en la aldea!-le grita.

-es cierto ese es mi hogar, pero a partir de hoy ya no lo es…desde que entre a la organización me he preguntado si en verdad pertenezco ahí y solo ayer me di cuenta de que si pertenezco a la organización-les dice indiferentemente, mientras los ve como si no los conociera.

-¡P…pero Sakura-Chan!-le sigue gritado.

-¡Quítense de mi camino!-les grita a todo lo que su voz le permitió gritar.

-¡Ahora!-grita una voz desde lejos, en eso aparecen 6 AMBU´S rodeándolos, los tres se ponen en posición defensiva.

-Sakura haruno por ordenes de la Hokage usted regresara a la aldea-le dice uno de los AMBU; los dos ninjas de Konoha estaban que no lo creían, según ellos no tendrían refuerzos.

Empezó una batalla que duro aproximadamente unas 2 horas, hasta que un ataque sorpresivo hizo caer a los tres Akatsuki´s medio inconscientes de donde estaban.

-llévense a Haruno-dijo uno de los AMBU.

-gracias-dijo el rubio desde su lugar que todavía estaba algo sorprendido.

((Konoha))

-Kakashi ¿crees que los AMBU´S hagan su trabajo?-le pregunto con algo de duda.

-claro, además con la sorpresa que tenemos preparada, lo harán bien-le intenta animar.

-eso espero-responde mientras dirige su mirada hacia la ventana.

12 horas después.

-¡Lady Hokage!-llega gritando una peli negra a su despacho.

-¡¿Qué pasa Shizune?-le pregunta exaltada ya que la había despertado.

-¡Acaban de traer a Sakura!-le dice y ella salió corriendo hacia donde le indico la peli negra con el dedo.

LLego a donde los AMBU´S tenian a Sakura.

-¡¿Que le paso?-le pregunto al lider AMBU´S.

-se desmayo-les dijo a Tsunade y Shizune.

-ya veo, la voy a revisar-dijo y se la dieron en brazos, ella la llevo al hospital y así pudo revisarla bien.

2 horas más después.

-hm-fue el sonido que salio de la boca de la peli rosa, eso le dio a entender a Tsunade que habia despertado-¿Itachi?-fue lo primero que dijo al ver mejor el lugar.

-Sakura-le llama la rubia.

-¿Tsunade?-pregunto al ver a la rubio.

-hay Sakura me tenias preocupada crei que nunca volverias-le empezo a decir, cosa que a la peli rosa le importaba muy poco.

-hm-esa fue su respuesta a todo el drama que hizo la rubia, eso causo que la Hokage empezara a derramar un par de lagrimas, estaba decepcionada.

-¡¿Como puedes...?-no sigio estaba tan decepcionada-ni se te ocurra escapar-le dice antes de salir de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se desperto del peor humor posible, miraba todo con un odio tan oscuro que casi no empezaba a destruir todo, se levanto y se quito la ropa para luego ponerse la ropa que le habian quitado, se sento en la cama y se puso a ver fijamente la joya que anteriormente habia robado de la aldea de la nieve.

-señorita Haruno-llega a la habitación un AMBU-se le solicita en la oficina de la Hokage-le dice.

-que mas da-dice y sigue al AMBU.

En la oficina de la Hokage la esperaban la Hokage y un miembro del consejo.

-Sakura Haruno, miembro de Akatsuki, ex ninja de Konoha, se le dara una condena la proxima semana en la corte de Konoha, mientras tanto sera vijilada las 24 horas del día por cazadores especiales AMBU-le dice el miembro del consejo; ella lo mira sin emoción alguna.

Luego de eso es llevada a una selda.

((Akatsuki))

-¡¿Como que se llevaron a Haruno?-pregunta furioso el lider-¡Espero que la traigan devuelta junto a la joya!-les ordena.

-si lider-le dice Itachi haciendo una reverencia-quisiera llevarme a Deidara y Hidan-le dice y el lider asiente.

-vamonos entonces-dice Kisame empezando camino hacia afuera.

-¡¿Pero porque tengo que ir?-empezo a quejarse DEidara.

-ya callate Deidara-le dice Hidan mientras toma su Oz y sonrie maliciosamente-vamonos, ya quiero ver a la rosadita-dice mientras toma camino.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el capitulo 12! esta vez tuve una buena inspiración XD**

**espero sus reviews!**

**Itachi: eres mal ¿sabes?**

**Yo: ¡¿Porque?**

**Ita: porque alejaste a Sakura de nosotros *le dice mientras la ve muy enojado***

**Kisa: es cierto, ya no tengo a nadie a quién molestar**

**Saku: ¡Itachi! T.T*desde una selda* **

**yo: que dramaticos ¬¬ **

**DEi: Nos vemos! n.n**

**yo: hey yo digo eso ¬¬**

**Dei: no importa! n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen si no a Kishimoto-sensei! XD**

-dialogos-

-_pensamientos_-

**(Interupciones mias)**

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Akatsuki ataca Konoha. ( Primera Parte)**

((Konoha))

-¡Vieja! ¡No puede permitir que si quiera piensen en ejecutarla!-le empieza a reclamar un rubio que le habían puesto una venda en la cabeza ya que se le había abierto una herida y se les había escapado a los del hospital a media revisión.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames vieja?-le reclama la rubia muy enojada a punto de tirarle el escritorio.

-¡Ya no acuerdo! ¡Pero no puede permitirlo! ¡Ella nunca pero nunca atentó contra Konoha!-le reclamaba cada vez más.

-sabes muy bien que ella buscaba la joya para…-no la dejaron terminar, llego Sasuke diciendo algo.

-poder extraer Kyubi sin matar al portador-le dice antes de que diga algo que no debía-supuestamente era un leyenda pero veo que no y seguro Itachi les conto a los Akatsuki pero no lo haría hasta estar seguro y si la tienen dudo que vengan por Sakura-dice y antes de irse-deberían liberarla-dicho esto se fue por donde vino.

-ah! Que muchachos, Naruto te lo pido lárgate, mañana hablamos-le dice y este se va dando un portazo al irse.

En las calles de Konoha, Naruto empezó a buscar a Sasuke y lo encontró debajo de un árbol.

-quiero…-no lo dejo terminar.

-no te lo dire, porque no vamos con sakura que ella te lo cuente-le dice Sasuke mientras empieza a caminar hacia la prisión que se usa antes de los juicios de Konoha.

((Con Los 4 Akatsuki´s))

-¡¿A qué hora llegaremos a la aldea?-preguntaba irritado Deidara cada 5 segundos; estaba irritando a todos.

-¡Si no te callas te corto a cuadritos!-le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa Hidan.

-y yo le ayudo-dice el pez parlante con una sonrisa sádica.

Itachi iba callado, solo tenía una cosa en mente, ir por Sakura y exterminara todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, aunque sea la misma hokage o el mismo demonio el de eso.

-ya casi llegamos-les informo el azabache al ver a lo lejos las puertas de Konoha.

-al fin-dice Deidara aliviado de llegar, ir por la chica y luego irse de ese lugar.

-hm…espero haya diversión-dijo Hidan sádicamente poniendo en su hombro la enorme Oz.

-será divertido, ya verás…solo se enteren de nuestra presencia y tendremos mucha diversión-le dijo el pez parlante a Hidan.

-pez eso espero-dice mientras cada vez más se acercan a la aldea.

-¡oye no me digas pez!-le reclama muy enojado el pez parlante a su compañero de la Oz.

* * *

**Bueno a falta de tiempo solo les traigo la primera parte del capitulo 13.**

**iio se q quieren saber si se llevan a sakura o no! pero a ver...Itachi quiere irse con ella!**

**jaja**

**Itachi: ya vas a ver.**

**Yo: yo veo, pero bueno espero les haya gustado, prometo traerles pronto la segunda parte! no se enojen conmigo si no con Itachi que esta en huelga porq dice que no le doy comida**

**Deidara: es cierto! a penas una mugaja de pan nos das al desayuno!**

**Yo: Segun recuerdo hablaba con ItaCHI no con vs Emo rubia! hermana de Ino!**

**Kisame: jajajaja**

**Yo: otro igaul! bueno espero reviews!nos vemos!**

**Naruto: Saludos a todos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen si no a Kishimoto-sensei!**

-dialogos-

-_pensamientos-_

**(Interrupciones mias)**

* * *

**Capitulo 13****. Akatsuki ataca Konoha (Segunda parte)**

((KOnoha))

Naruto y sasuke se dirijen a la celda donde se encuentra Sakura, en el camino se encuentran al equipo 10, ellos se preparaban para una misión con su sensei que estaba al lado de ellos hablándole, los dos pasaron sin hacer o decirles nada; hasta que al fin llegaron a la prisión.

-pedimos entrar-le dice Sasuke al guardia y este lo deja dejándoles una advertencia "si la ayudan a escapar, les ira peor que a ella" y entraron.

-sakura-chan-le llama el rubio y ella solo lo vuelve a ver, en su mirada solo había tristeza y soledad-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunta al verle la cara.

-…-no le respondió nada, solo se quedo callada hasta que-esta me las pagaran-les dijo y les dio la espalda volviendo su vista hacia la pared.

-ah…queremos saber sobre la joya-le dice el rubio con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-hm… ¿creen que les voy a decir algo? Pues no, además ¿vos sabes la historia no Uchiha?-le pregunta haciendo que este la mire feo, pero ella no lo vio pero si sintió la mirada impregnada de odio en su espalda.

-queremos escucharlo de tu boca-le responde el azabache aun con la mirada impregnada de odio de ella.

-hm…bien…esa joya sirve para poder extraer al demonio de nueve colas de su portador sin matarlo, claro está…pero para ello se tiene que tener un alto nivel en ninjutsu y genjutsu, por cierto gracias…nos han ahorrado el trabajo de sacarlos, han encontrado una razón para atacar-les dice y luego se vuelve a su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunta el rubio con algo de miedo en cada palabra.

-pues vendrán por mi-les dice y Sasuke sonríe irónicamente.

-si claro, Sa-ku-ra, no me hagas reír, dudo que les importes tanto a esos criminales-le dice y Sakura baja la mirada y luego sonríe, luego se escucha un estruendo afuera haciendo que los dos ninjas se pusieran alerta.

-¡pongan se en guardia! ¡Están atacando la aldea!-gritan afuera, los dos ninjas vuelven a ver a la peli rosa.

-se los dije-dice y luego los dos se desmayan-lo siento, pero no quiero que interfieran-les dice y luego se convierte en pétalos de flores de cerezos y sale de la celda-eso fue fácil, sin esos AMBU´S que bloqueen mi chakra-dice y luego sale del lugar.

Afuera de la prisión se encontraba Itachi esperándola con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y se hizo más grande al verla salir.

-¡ITACHI!-grito fuerte y lo abrazo demasiado fuerte, casi le quiebra las costillas-ah lo siento-le dice un poco preocupada.

-si…no te…preocupes-le dice para que no se preocupe-que bueno que estés bien-le dice y le abraza otra vez y le da una beso en la mejilla-vamos-le dice y la toma de la mano, ella asiente.

-sí, ah por cierto sobre la joya-le dice y el la vuelve a ver-está aquí-le dice y se la saca del cabello de el-la guarde ahí, ni tu ni nadie la encontraría, estaba segura ¿Estas enojado?-le pregunta poniendo una cara inocente.

-no-le dice con una sonrisa, en eso salen Naruto y Sasuke algo desorientados por el hecho de que se habían desmayado, Sasuke al ver a ITachi tomando de la mano a Sakura le hirvió la sangre, no le importo el hecho de que estaban atacando la aldea-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunta todavía sonriendo.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Vuelve aquí!-le grita el rubio al verla a punto de irse con el Uchiha mayor.

Todo a su alrededor era destruido y el rubio luego de eso se volvió a ver todo y bajo la mirada, luego miro a la peli rosa suplicantemente, ella lo entendió rápidamente.

-Ita…-le pide y también entendió y llamo a los miembros que estaban dispersos por la aldea-gracias-le dice y lo abraza cariñosamente.

-¡hombre! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas divertirme?-le reclama el pelo blanco de la Oz.

-¡sí!-le llega reclamando tan bien el cara de pez.

-¡yo ya me había empezado a divertir!-le dice el rubio emo.

-nuestra misión ha terminado, es hora de volver a la guarida-les dice a todos antes de irse y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

((De Camino))

-¡Hola rosadita!-le dice el peliblanco con una sonrisa malévola.

-hm…-le responde mientras va saltando de rama en rama.

Llegaron bastante rápido a la guarida, solo se tardaron menos ya que Sakura iba rápido.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-le recibe Tobi y luego la abraza cariñosamente.

-hola-le saluda y le devuelve el abrazo hasta que Itachi empuja a tobi lejos de ella.

-no te le acerques tanto tiempo-le sugiere al ninja infantil.

* * *

Hola**querido publico! espero les haya gustado la segunda parte!**

**Itachi: al fin Sakura volvio a Akatsuki! uf y yo qee crei q pondrian más resistencia, que apteticos, no pudieron reaccionar! jaja**

**yo: ahora...¿Quién es el loko?**

**Ita: tu**

**yo: hmbye..bueno espero algun review! nos vemos! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-sensei.**

-dialogos-

_-pensamientos-_

**(interrupciones mias)**

* * *

**Capitulo 14. Un día de entrenamiento.**

A la mañana siguiente todo se veia calmo, el clima era frío y nublado; en una habitacón una pelirosa se preparaba para bajar a desayunar, se habia puesto un short corto color negro, una camisa manga corta azul real y simplemente las botas ninja negras de siempre. Desde donde se encontraba se podian empezar a escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros Akatsuki´s peleando por alguna tontera como siempre. Al estar lista bajo a la cocina, al entrar a esta lo resivio un pan volador que si no fuera por sus reflejos hubiera quedado estampado en su cara y seria un problema porque asesinaria sin piedad al causante.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-Chan!-le saluda animadamente Tobi al verla en la puerta, se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente.

-Te dije que no te le acercaras por mucho tiempo más si estoy presente-les dice el azabache que se encontraba detras de la peli rosa, esta lo vuelve a ver y le sonrie dulcemente.

-buenos días Itachi-le saluda y cuando tobi la suelta lo vuelve a ver ya de frente-¿que tal dormiste?-le pregunto con una amable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-bien, pero hubiera dormido mejor si...-se detiene al ver a todos verlo expectantes, los miro con ganas de asesinarlos a todos, luego volvio a ver a la pelirosa y se le acerco, en un susurro le dijo-hubieras estado comigo-causando un sonrojo muy notable en su rostro.

-¡A comer!-les llama Kisame, que habia aprovechado la distracción y habia servido todo, aunque le hubiera gustado ver la escena, les dio un plato a todos cuando los vio sentados-mi especialidad, ensalada a la Kisame con sopa de esparragos-les dice y algunos ponen cara de asco al escuchar su otro platillo-no se preocupen, ese es el almuerzo, la sopa de esparragos-les dice y todos vuelven a su color natural.

((Konoha))

En Ichiraku ramen.

un rubio epdia un tazón más de ramen, ya llevaba 4 pero todavia queria más, en eso llega un azabache y se sienta al ladode el.

-bode-le saluda a su forma resiviendo una nomuy buena mirada de rubio que intentaba comer a gusto su ramen-Tsunade-sama quiere vernos-le dice y este se termina suntazón para preguntarle.

-¿para que?-le pregunta.

-no sé-le responde mientras se levanta-vamos-le dice y el rubio también se levanta y va detras de el, no sin antes pagar su 5 tazones de ramen.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage, el viaje haccia allá fue de lo más callado posible; al llegar entraron a si como si nada y la vieron hablando con Jirayay Kakashi.

-bien-les dice y luego vuelve suu vista haciea el frente viendo a los dos ninjas-¿porque no tocaron?-les pregunta y ninguno responde-¡Respondan!-los amenaza con la voz.

-aa...este...porque estaba la puerta abierta-le dice el rubio excusandose.

-estaba cerrada-le dice para aclarar las cosas.

-no teniamos ganas-le dice simplemente el azabache.

-bueno, hoy tendran entrenamiento-les dice y los la miran sin entender a que venia eso-bueno, Sakura se escapo ayer de su selda, entonces quiere que los Chunnin y Jounnin enteren mejor para derrotar a los Akatsuki-les dice y los dos la miran con algo de resentimiento-son una amenza mayor-les dice y los dos ponen cara de enojo como si estuvieran sincronizados para poner las mismas expresiones a suj manera.

-Sasuke, entrenaremos en el campo 3-le dice y este asiente.

-Naruto, campo de entrenamiento 12-le dice y este pone cara de susto.

-Jiraya ¿Quieres matarlo?-le pregunta llamando la atención del azabache.

-no, pero es el más rodeado de naturaleza-le dice y esta asiente entiendiendo a que se referia, a lo que consta de los otros tres ninjas estaban perdidos ya que no entendian nada de porque se necesitaba "naturaleza" para el entrenamiento de Naruto.

-bien, vamos-dijo Jiraya a Naruto y este asintio para luergodesaparecer en un puf junto a su sensei.

((Akatsuki))

En una habitación algo oscura que solo dejaba ver casi solo la cara de todos los integrantes.

-empezaremos entrenamientos para mejorar nuestras destrezas, ya que como atacamos Konoha y les causamos daño facilmente es posible que sus nijas empiezen entrenamientos, así que para conservar nuestras fuerzas entrenaremos en trios-les dice-ahora Konan les dira con quienes-les dice antes de irse.

-bueno, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi-dice y se empiza a escuchar a deidara.

-nooo-dice enojado-con Tobi no, mucho interrumpe y Sasori solo critica mi arte-le dice.

-esta decicido-le dice y este se sienta resignado-Zetsu, Kakuzuy Hidan-le dice y no dicen nada así que prosigue-y por último, Itachi, Sakura y Kisame-les dice estos solo asienten.

-agh-se escucha a deidara seguir molesto por sus compañeros-no es justo-dice antes de levantarse e irse a sancasos de la habitación.

-se le pasara-dice Sasori antes de irse tras el junto con tobi que iba dando saltitos de felicidad.

-hm...no se si mejoraran por como se llevan-dice Hidan con una sonrisa malvada mientras se levanta-le hare tributo aJashin-sama en mi entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte-dice antes de salir por puerta.

-si claro, como si hacerle tributo a alguien inexistente funcionara para ser más fuerte-em pieza ab urlarse Kisame desde su puesto.

-mejor vamos a entrenar-les dice Itachi antes de salir seguido por Sakura.

La habitación quedo vacía ya que todos se habian ido a elcampo de entrenamiento.

-¡Hey!-le grita Kisame a Sakura al ver que le habia quitado a Samaheda, se la lanza y esté de por suerte la logra agarrar-¡estas loca!-le grita mientras se levanta empieza a limpiarla.

-ni que fuera tan especial-le dice algo irritada mientras se sienta en una roca.

Después de eso el día paso rapido, estuvieron entrenando por largo tiempo, 8 horas aproximadamente, sin contar los descansos, el almuerzo y algunas bayuncadas de alguno de los miembros de los equipos; todos estaba cansados, se habian sobre pasado con las competencias para ver quien era mejor en esto o lo otro, akura entro hecha una furia a la guarida, razón la habian ensuciado más de la cuenta y lo peor le habian corta parte de su cabello.

-los voy a matar cuando me arregle el cabello-les amenaza consiguiendo un escalofrio de parte de Deidara.

-jajajaja-empieza a reir-bueno yo ire a ver que hay de comer-dice y luego se escapa a la cocina.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me costo un porquito porque me faltaba un poco de inspiración, pero ahi esta! lo consegui! jaja**

**Deidara: estas loca, muy loca.**

**Itachi: se lo repito todo el tiempo.**

**Sasori: al fin, no recuerdo haver salido antes.**

**-porque no me daba la gana ponerte hasta hoy-**

**Kisame_ ¿porque a nadie le gusta mi sopa de esparragfos?**

**-O.o etto...me despido! espero les hata gustado el capitulo! me despido! dejen reviews-**

**Naruto: NOS VEMOS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Después de mucho tiempo, por fin e publicado el capitulo 15,un poco corto pero es mejor que nada ¿No? jeje**

**Disclaimer: Los perosonajes de naruto no me pertencen si no a Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Espero les giste si!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15. Misiones.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la guarida de Akatsuki, bueno lo era hasta que se empezaron a eschar gritos provenientes de la cocina.

-¡Dame eso Tobi!-grita un rubio mientras perseguia a Tobi que tenia un pedazo de pastel de chocolate-¡Yo lo tome primero!-le grita a punto de alacanzarle.

Mientras en un rincon de la cocina se encunetra Kisame preparando el desayuno, casi ignorando los gritos de los únicos dos compañeros levantados; luego de unos minutos poco a poco fueron entrando Hidan de un muy mal humor que solo entro y empezo a gritar enojado que por que lo gritos y que Jashin-sama los castigara por levantarlo tan temprano; luego llego Kakuzu que ignoro por completo el desorden mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¡Maldito tobi!-grita Deidara-¡Ahora veras!-rita mientras empieza a hacer una figurita de arcilla y manda a Tobi de una explosión por los aires-¡Eso es por comerte el último pedazo de pastel, que era mio!-le grita.

En eso entra el lider, pidiendo orden; detras de el Konan, se fueron a sentar...minutos después llegaron los demás menos Sakura.

-¿Porque tardara tanto?-pregunto Deidara que ya tenia hambre, y sin ell no comerian porque luego les iban a dar las misiones.

Minutos después va entrando Sakura medio dormida, todos la vuelven a ver, algunos enojado (Deidara y HIdan) por la tardanza, se sento junto a Sasori e Itachi, Kisame sirvio los alimentos.

-bien...como a nadie le gusto mi sopa de esparragos hoy hice pure de papas con una sopa de verduras-les dice y todos lo miraron extraños, y cuando sirvio el pure todos se pucieron verdes, el pure se movia un poco como si estuviera vivo.

-¡Esto comenzara a caminar en cualquier comento!-grito Deidara señalando el pure-¡¿Quieres que muramos intoxicados?-le pregunta mientras lo ve y toca un poco el pure con el cuchillo, al contancto se volvio a mover, luego de verde se puso azul.

-las apariencias engañan-les dice con una sonrisa.

-a Tobi se le fue el hambre-dice mientras empuja el plato lejos de el.

El único que no parecia asqueado era Sasori que no necesitaba comer, era una marioneta después de todo.

-coman-les dice el lider no muy convencido, ese pure le hizo dudar un poco sobre algunas cosas.

-¡La comida no deberia moverse, joder!-grita Hidan al ver otra vez el pure se movio.

-...amm...Kisame ¿Que le pusite huele como a podrido?-le pregunta Sakura mientras lo volvia a ver.

-¡si!-dice DEidara luego de oler el pure-¡además no deberia ser morado!-le grita.

-¡Si no quieren no coman!-les grita ofendido.

-bien...-dice Itachi que no habia dicho nada, aleja el plato de el y se levanta, se va de la cocinca.

-Itachi...-le llama el lider-antes dare las misiones-les dice Itachi se quedo en lapuerta.

-¿De que tratan?-pregunta Sakura.

-bien para esas misones los equipos variaran-les dice y todos asienten-el equipo 1 que consitira de Deidara, Sasori y Sakura buscaran un pergamino en la aldea de la roca, lo necesitamos, luego les dare la informacion-les dice mientras los vuelve a ver; asienten-el equipo 2, Itachi, Tobi y Zetsu iran tras un hombre que tiene indormacion sobre nosotros, deben matarlo...su nombre IdekK Krutch-les dice.

-¿Y ese nombre tan raro?-pregunta Hidan.

-pobre sus padres no lo querian-dice a lo bajo Kisame en forma de burla.

-bien..-dice Itachi desde la puerta.

-el quipo 3, Hidan Kakuzu y Kisame iran por un mandadito en la aldea de la arena-les dice-Konan les dara la inforamación, Sasori tu estaras a cargo de tu equipo, Itachi...y kakazu...no fallen-les dice antes de irse de la cocina.

-hay que alistarnos-les dice el pelirojo a sus dos compañeros de equipo-debemos partir en 3 horas-les dice y resive un pergamino de Konan.

-aqui esta toda la información-le dice y este lo toma.

-3 horas...-dice sakura en voz baja antes de levnatarse e ir a alistarse.

Las 3 horas pasaron rapido, Sasori y Deidara esperaban a Sakura y el pelirojo ya se estaba cansando de esperar.

-¿Porque tarda tanto?-se preguna el pelirojo, su compañero lo volvio a ver y luego sonrio, su vista se poso otra vez en las escaleras, luego de unos 10 minutos Sakura bajo; vestia un short negro con un par de dragones morados a los costados,una camisa sin mangas morada, abajo una camisa red de manga corta, unas botas ninjas, la capa de Akatsuki en su brazo derecho y una pequeña bolsa en la izquierda, al estar abajo se puso la capa no antes disculparse por su retraso, no dijeron más, se pusieron los sombreros de paja y salieron de la guarida.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Tobi: Tobi es un niño bueno! tobi dice que dejen reviews!

Deidara:callate tobi, nadie te ha llamado!

Yo:basta! bueno espero reviews! despidanse miembros de Akatsuki!

Todos: adiós!

Tobi: tobi es un niño bueno! gracias por leer!


End file.
